Deker Tsuki
Deker Tsuki is a fan character in the series, being a supporting protagonist in Season 2. He acts as a mentor to certain characters and occasionally helps out the Hero Fan Characters. History/Background Information Deker was born on Neoxys and belonged to the Tsuki clan. The Tsuki clan's job was to protect Uramasa, a sword said to have an evil presence sealed within it. One day, a group of bandits attacked and killed all of the clan members, except a 12-year-old Deker, who had been assigned to guard Uramasa while the other members fought the bandits. As the bandits cornered him, Deker was shaking in fear, an emotion that awakened the evil spirit within Uramasa. It killed all of the bandits and left Deker on the brink of death. The spirit made a deal with Deker: the spirit would curse Deker with immortality and if Deker uses Uramasa to kill 100 people﻿, the curse would be lifted and Deker could resume living his life as a mortal. He started by killing the remaining bandits who killed his clan, ending with 20 people killed and the Tsuki clan avenged. Deker would continue to live for the next 3 centuries, physically aging after every 50 years. During this time, he found and ate the Dark-Dark Fruit, learned about the other Devil Fruits and basics of ninjutsu, and trained to increase his speed and swordsman skills. When Danix was 8, Deker saved him from drowning in a river and decided to teach him how to use basic ninjutsu and his newly acquired Gum-Gum powers. After he was finished training Danix, Deker continued to pay off his debt to Uramasa and has now killed a total of 95 people. Growing bored with Deker easily killing people, the spirit of Uramasa decided to choose five targets for Deker to kill: Danix, Scornic, Jerrell, Sachimaru, and Shroobic, all of whom are the strongest warriors of their home planets. Of the five targets, Shroobic was the only one killed and Sachimaru was killed by Scornic, forcing Uramasa to find a replacement. Personality Deker is usually calm and never treats anyone with disrespect unless they deserve it. He hates being the last of his clan, but currently doesn't have any plans of continuing its legacy. He doesn't seem to be fazed by Danix's antics, knowing how much stress he actually goes through. He wants to help Jerrell change his attitude and make him stronger, knowing that at his (Jerrell's) current state, Jerrell wouldn't stand a chance against him. Powers/Abilities Powers *'Mid-Super Speed:' Deker can run at speeds of around 384 miles per hour (half of the speed of sound), though he can go twice as fast by sending chakra to his legs and feet. *'Mid-Super Strength:' Deker can lift up to about 500 pounds (1,000 pounds when applying chakra to arms and legs). *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Uramasa gave Deker a healing factor. Although not on the same level as Danix's, Deker's healing factor allows him to heal damaged or destroyed body tissue and regenerate lost limbs at a rapid pace; it can heal minor injuries such as cuts within seconds and major injuries such as a broken arm within a day. He is also immune to disease and can resist foreign chemicals. *'Enhanced Stamina and Agility: ' Uramasa has made Deker able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days until fatigue begins to impair him. His agility, balance, and bodily coordination is enhanced to the point where they are beyond natural physical limits. *'Dark-Dark Devil Fruit (Umbrakinesis):' Due to eating the Dark-Dark Devil Fruit, Deker can generate and manipulate darkness. He can use it to create black holes (which he can also use to teleport himself or various things such as people and buildings), affect gravity, absorb any attacks, and nullify other Devil Fruit powers when touching the Devil Fruit users. *'Semi-Immortality:' Uramasa causes Deker to age very slowly, with him only aging every 50 years. Also, Deker can't die unless Uramasa is destroyed or if Uramasa lifts the curse it has placed on Deker. *'Lunar Empowerment:' When exposed to moonlight, Deker becomes twice as strong and twice as fast. His healing factor also becomes faster and he gains enhanced durability, making him resistant to damage. Abilities *'Ninjutsu': Deker is able to create and manipulate chakra for special techniques. *'Chakra Control/Manipulation:' Deker can send chakra to any part of his body, such as his feet in order to stand on trees and water. He can also use it to break illusions/genjutsu. *'Master Swordsman:' Deker is skilled at using a sword, having trained in various sword styles for about 300 years. *'High Intellect/Expert Strategist:' Having faced various and strong foes throughout his life, Deker is able to create good strategies and counterattacks on the spot when facing an opponent. Weaknesses *'Sea Water:' Because he ate a Devil Fruit, Deker can't swim in bodies of sea water, such as oceans. His Dark-Dark powers also weaken when he is in sea water. *'Low Pain Tolerance:' The downside to the Dark-Dark Devil Fruit is that it has lowered Deker's tolerance to pain: if Deker hasn't absorbed an attack with his darkness or absorb said attack in time, that attack will hit Deker and cause him to take about twice the amount of damage the attack would normally give. However, this weakness is nullified when Deker is exposed to moonlight. Paraphernalia Weapons Deker carries Uramasa on his back and it is his signature weapon. He also seems to carry kunai since he had used them on Shroobic. Relationships Danix Mason Jerrell the Badass Hedgehog Nigredo Black Scornic Harper Season 2 ﻿ Trivia *Deker's name, along with his title and the name of his sword, comes from the character Deker, a villain from Power Rangers: Samurai. *Deker's name is pronounced "decker". *Deker's clothes (minus the shoes and gloves) are based off of the other Deker's, though the gi resembles Sasuke Uchiha's. *For Season 2, Deker is an ally and a mentor figure to the hero fan characters. However, he will be forced to become an enemy in Season 3. * Episode 23 is the first episode that Deker drew his sword on-screen. However, Deker drew his sword during his fight with Shroobic off-screen. Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Season 2 Protagonist